


Separate

by Cinerari



Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinerari/pseuds/Cinerari
Summary: Harlock and Yama get separated.





	Separate

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic for the prompt "tired/reunion kiss."

I dreamt about leaving Yama most nights. The dreams were all warped versions of what really happened. The wrong person would say something, time moved too quickly or slowly, and the end was never right. Sometimes things worked out better, sometimes worse. The one constant, the one thing that was always right in my dreams was Yama’s last words to me.

“Just go!” he’d yelled, anger laced with desperation. “We’ll hide out here until they’re gone. Go!”

Perhaps we could have taken on the fleet. In my dreams, we always tried, often failing. With the Arcadia already damaged, the only way to ensure my crew’s safety was to warp away. Yama’s group down on the nearby planet should have been undetectable, their small transport ship masked to scans, but there was no way to know for sure. After we returned, the group was gone along with the fleet.

They could have been captured, all of them tortured or dead. They could have escaped, but that ship had little in the way of supplies. They were only supposed to be planetside for a few hours. They all could have died on that ship without food or water. The torture shouldn’t have been preferable, but…

Searching for a cloaked ship was hell. Of course, it left no traces. Asking residents of nearby planets was a gamble. They could easily sell us out with the information we gave them. Kei nosed her way into Gaia’s records with no luck, though that didn’t mean any records of them being captured hadn’t simply been buried beyond our hacking abilities.

Weeks went by, weeks filled with dreams where I’d lost him, or I’d saved him. In the end, it was easier not to sleep.

I drank more than usual. Our wine storage suffered for it.

At yet another run-down bar on yet another run-down planet, I swirled a glass of cheap wine and listened to the people murmuring around me. As always, they did little to hide their glances toward me, but I paid them no mind. The wine was thin as water, the glass remaining untinted as I watched the bruised liquid spin.

Someone sat at my side. They must have wanted something. They always wanted something.

They spoke – soft, familiar. “You don’t seem to be enjoying your drink. You want me to buy you a better one?”

My head jerked up as I turned my head enough to see him with my working eye. “Yama?” I asked as though that gentle, tired smile could belong to anyone else. He was alive, unhurt, here.

“Fancy meeting you here,” he said with a weak smirk.

I had to make sure I wasn’t dreaming. I had to touch him, to feel the warmth of his skin and ensure I wouldn’t wake up alone again.

My fingers laced up through the hair at the back of his neck, and I pulled him to me into a kiss. It was simple, slow, quiet, and everything I needed. I sighed into it as he placed his hands to the sides of my face. He smiled easier as he pulled away.

“Sorry,” he murmured.

“No, I’m sorry. I’m the one who left you.”

“I told you to.”

“But I shouldn’t have.”

His brow pinched, and his lips tugged toward a pout. “You made the right choice. I would have fought you otherwise, and you know it. Everyone made it out alright. We’ve been lying low here, trying to find a way to contact you.”

Standing, he brushed a quick kiss over my eyepatch. “Now come along, captain. I’m dying for a good night’s sleep, and you look like you could use one too. Let’s get our men and get out of here.”

“Sounds good,” I said. “But I’ll warn you. You’re not getting out of my sight for weeks.”

“As if I’d let you out of mine,” he hummed.


End file.
